Once and Future Tragedies
by emeralddusk
Summary: For Pinkbull115's future contest


Once and Future Tragedies

_This is our life...This is the world...This is fate, life, birth, death, and everything inbetween. My name is Victoria Vega of Sector 9. I am happily married to Beck Oliver, and we have two beautiful children named Robert and Katrina (in honor of my late sister1). Robert is turning ten, and Trina just turned five last month. By yesteryear's standards, we were young, but not now. I am currently twenty-nine, as is Beck. We were here when the world was in yesteryear...we were here during the savage times. We were here when it all changed, we all went through the re-education process to become part of the future, and we both know, now more than ever that we love each other2._

_ Jadeyn West, who was forcibly removed during the falling month of yesteryear was reported to have had a relationship with Beck Oliver. The two believed themselves to be in a primal form of love. This, however, was proven wrong. Since our re-education, we learned they had been wrong all along; Beck and I belonged together. Our friends, who were fortunate enough to remain our friends, even through the beginning of the future, Catherine "Cat"3 Valentine and Andre' Harris are currently in the finishing stages of a marriage. I feel confident that one day Cat will be the perfect bride, and that she will be just as happy as I am. She's young, but she shows such potential._

Good morning, children and elderly. I trust and hope you slept well; Your dreams were sweet and pacified you during the hours of unconsciousness of the night-cycle. Now, rise up from your beds, and please awake your spouse should you be married, and your children should you have any and they have moved beyond their incubation period, and let us begin our day...

_I saw Beck was already awake and in the shower. A less-than loyal part of my mind desired to joke with him during this time, but more important things came first...I walked into our family kitchen, and knelt down for my daily pledge. This is the most wonderous part of my day..._

Our leader greets you...

"_Hello, Leader," I answer._

You are alive today...

"_Thank you, Leader."_

You are loved today.

"_Thank you," Leader._

You are controlled and safe today, as you always will be.

"_Thank you, Leader." This comes out with great appreciation._

Yesteryear is forgotten and behind us. Thanks to our Leader, you are no longer subject to its horrors and uncertainties.

"_Thank you, Leader". For a brief second, I recall those horrid days, then I put it behind me, knowing Leader is protecting me. Then, in that brief moment, I remember Jade; she was so brash, so unhappy that she willingly chose to be alone; without Leader's guidance or the promise of re-education. I feel sorrow for her, then remember there is nothing I can do for her, and trust that Leader has reached her by now._

"Good morning, dearest one," Beck said, gently stroking my hair. "How are you doing on Leader's finest of days?"

_"My life is a bliss," I answered with a humble smile. "And you?"_

Beck and Jade kissed one another; eyes closed, brows sweaty, and their breaths silent. _I scream, and am then free of yesteryear's tortures._

"What's wrong?" my beloved asks me, horrified as I am.

_"I saw it again..." I confessed. "Yesteryear...I'm so scared...so violated."_

"You won't be for long," Beck assured me.

_We walk down the road under the silver sky that Leader built for us. Our steps are light on the ground, and the air is cool as always. We are walking to a place where things will be better...where I won't have to worry anymore. Where everything will be okay. It's almost like it was when I was being re-educated. Or maybe it was more like when our children were born...wonderful, blissful, and promising of such happiness. Hand-in-hand, we walk towards the primary building in our sector. I feel lightened by the fact that yesteryear is closer to being wiped out, one mind (my mind) at a time._

Everyone at the school ran away, screaming. This was horrible; unimaginable. Jade would never give in, and we all knew it. I thought Beck would die to stay with her...I was wrong. We were under the natural sky, and we knew that life was going to change. Jade kicked and screamed, but what would matter was when they were interrogating us. "Will you accept re-education?"

"No," the young woman gruffly answered. After then, we never heard from her again.

Beck and I ran, thinking Jade long dead. We screamed and ran until we were in their violent grips. "Ahh!" I hollered. "No!" "Stop!" Beck screamed at the top of his lungs.

"We can't have nightmares, can we, Victoria," _One of the kind doctors said to me._

_ "No, sir," I happily answered as I sat in the chair in that dark room. Beck was right next to me; standing, holding my hand. Then, the man put the machine over my face, and all the memories went away..._

"Jade West is waiting for you," one of the men in bullet-proof armor told us. "If you will go through re-education, you can see her right now. Otherwise, she will die." We were scared, guilty, and so alone. So, thinking it would all be okay, Beck and I agreed.

We were both sitting in cold chairs with machines over our faces. Beck couldn't hold my hand; we were too far apart. Then, the machines switched on, and everything went away..._Thankfully. Leader would make us secure and safe forever._

_ Beck and I laughed and rejoiced as we held up our babies. The air seemed so...warm, even though that's not possible here. We had never been so happy...with everything. The two of us pressed our cheeks together, and thanked Leader for everything, and abandoned everything forgotten in yesteryear._

_4_

1. Katrina was removed for disorderly conduct.

2. Beck and Tori shared a documented relationship for several years. They were wed years ago.

3. Catherine was given the nickname, Cat by her documented friends. Her and Andre' are scheduled for marriage after one more month of training.

4. This is the last occurance of Victoria's flashback to yesteryear; the savage times before Leader took over.


End file.
